Music Box
by Singin'SillyGoose
Summary: A moment of almost-peace is shared by Harry and Ginny while in Lily's nursery. And perhaps Harry has finally met his match in the form of two toddlers! It's a fluffy little number that I quite like, so please review!


A/N: Okay so this one was inspired by the ending theme "Iris" to Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (random, I know, but that's how I roll) but that's the theme I think Ginny's music box should have. It's really pretty. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright love, bed time," said Ginny, who was carrying her daughter, Lily. She gently laid the one-year old down in her crib.

The crib's bedding had been a shower gift from Ron and Hermione; a then-pregnant Hermione had suggested that they all go shopping for new nursery decorations, a suggestion which no one had been brave enough to argue with since Hermione's raging hormones caused her to be more hostile than a Hungarian Horntail in heat. Harry was the one who had spotted the bedding, and in turn had insisted on decorating the nursery around its theme.

"Gin, it's perfect! It has your Quidditch theme but it's PINK!" Harry almost skipped with joy.

"Hun, should I be worried about your new obsession with the color pink?"

"No! I hate pink!" he said happily.

"Then why on earth do you want to buy this crib set?!" Ginny asked, bewildered.

"Because it's like a compromise, isn't it! You want the nursery to be a Quidditch theme, but I think it should be pink, so here we are," he presented the crib set proudly.

Ginny shook her head a little and chuckled at the adorable look on her husband's face. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione, who were standing behind Harry, apparently found the situation extremely entertaining.

"Harry, why is it you want the nursery to be pink exactly?" Ginny questioned amusedly.

"Because girls like pink, don't they?"

"I don't like pink,"

"Well you don't count,"

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Harry said hurriedly. "I just meant…because…you're a woman! Not a girl!!"

"Nice try. Now the real reason please?"

"I told you! Girls like pink!"

"So? Girls like Quidditch too!"

"Well I just figured…you know, most girls like pink…so I know she'll like it…at least until she can change it later…" he finished lamely.

Ginny could see the sincerity in Harry's eyes, and she realized something; Harry had no idea what girls liked. He was trying his best to make her as happy with her own space as possible, since he had never truly had one of his own as a child. Ginny loved that it was Harry's constant priority to make his children happy; in this situation he did this the only way he knew how; with the color pink.

"Fine dear, have it your way," she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

Ron and Hermione had also picked out a crib set for Hugo (green with little owls that occasionally hooted) and had insisted on buying Lily's set as well. "As an early shower gift" they had said.

Ginny chuckled a little to herself as she reminisced. She then flicked her wand and little golden orbs shot out of the end and floated to the ceiling, filling the room with a soft glow. She crossed the room and wound up the little music box that had once been her own, and a soft tinkling filled the air as Lily was lulled to sleep.

"Gin, the boys are wrestling in the tub again," came Harry's anxious voice from the doorway.

"Then go stop them! They'll drown!" Ginny frantically whispered.

"Oh, there isn't any water in the tub yet, and they've stolen my wand and locked the door."

"For the love of Merlin!" she exclaimed as she bustled out of the room. Harry could hear her still muttering on her way to the bathroom. _"Defeated the darkest wizard of all time, yet he gets his wand knicked by a couple of toddlers!"_

Harry grimaced at his wife's outrage and quietly walked over to the crib in which his daughter was already sleeping.

"Hey, sweetheart," he whispered softly. "When you're older I really hope that you'll be the responsible one out of the three of you."

Harry could now hear Ginny's shouting from the bathroom. "One of you could've hit your head and—JAMES PUT DOWN THAT SHAMPOO!"

Harry shook his head. "Your brothers are in for it tonight, Lils,"

The music box that had once lulled Ginny to sleep as an infant continued to play as Lily gurgled in her own deep slumber. The boys had not been so easily put to sleep, and even now they refused to go to bed without a bedtime story full of mystery and adventure. Luckily, Harry had an almost infinite amount of worthy stories in his arsenal.

"Hun, the boys will need a story, which one shall we tell tonight?" Ginny whispered as she crept back into the nursery, having successfully dealt with her rambunctious sons with the threat of skipping their nightly story.

"Oh, I was thinking about the Venomous Tentacula story, or maybe the second task of the Triwizard Tournement."

"I thought they've heard the second task story already?"

"No, that was the first task," Harry assured. "Gary Trotter hasn't met any merpeople yet, not to worry."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek. "Brilliant, and perhaps you could invent something about how Minnie Beasley miraculously saves the day with her wit, charm and good looks?" she suggested, batting her eyelashes.

"Nice try, love," said Harry, returning the kiss. He leaned into Lily's crib and also kissed the top of his daughter's head before leaving the nursery with his arm around Ginny. As the door clicked softly shut the music box on the dresser continued to play, as softly and innocently as the youngest Potter sleeping in her crib.

A/N: You can hear the music box theme "Iris" from Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box at .com/watch?v=6nAVnCCB47A

Peace, love, reviews!


End file.
